Legacy: Marguerite's Turn
by TheChosenOne3
Summary: How will Marguerite take all that she has learned? And will the explorers be able to help her? Final chapter!
1. The Question

Author's note: This is my first TLW fic, so be brutally honest. Don't worry I can take it. Reviews are appreciated. This is set after season three, with Malone and Finn.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, to my great disappointment.  
  
Legacy: Marguerite's Turn Chapter 1: The Question by: TheChosenOne  
  
'Another day, the same question. Could this be the day? I suppose I'll never know for sure. After the thing with the oroborrus, I know I'll never know. How is it that I am the one with the most past, but the least of a history? Really it's not a fair trade off. Veronica had wonderful, loving parents. At least for a little while. Finn had a family, for even less time. Malone and Roxton both had very nurturing childhoods. I'm not so sure about Challenger, but he has spoken of fond childhood memories. The only legacy I have is a locket with an inscription and a bloody birthmark! I will be the first to admit that I have done some horrible things in my life, but do I really deserve to not have a history, a legacy, a name? Three things that EVERYONE has. And one more thing everyone has that I seem to not have, a birthday.' Marguerite finished her self-pitying journal entry and got up and dressed.  
In the three years she had been on the plateau, her morning journal entries are usually the same. She always starts off her day wondering whether or not that day was her birthday, how old she actually was, where her parents are/were, who they are/were, and so on. But today was different. Once a year, always May 17, Marguerite fell into a depression. The nuns had found her on May 17, and thus named it her birthday. Marguerite always felt this to be a day of torment, not celebration. Why celebrate the day you were abandoned and left in Hell. Which, ironically, was what Marguerite called the convent.  
She joined her comrades in the kitchen. They all greeted her cheerily, too cheerily for her taste. She gave them a half-smile of acknowledgment and went straight for the coffee pot. After pouring herself a cup Marguerite sat down between Roxton and Challenger. Her friends were discussing today's upcoming activities.  
  
"I think we need to go do some maintenance work on the windmill. That last storm really hit hard." Challenger said while eating some eggs.  
  
"I'll go stand watch while you, Roxton, and Malone do whatever it is that you have to do." Finn, eager as always at the opportunity to use her crossbow, volunteered.  
  
"Marguerite and I will stay here and man the fort, so to speak." Veronica seemed impressed with herself at her little joke.  
  
"Is that all right with you Marguerite?" Roxton seemed a bit concerned that Marguerite had not complained or said anything at all this morning.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Marguerite's dull tone and lack of blinking made it clear that she had no idea what she had just agreed to.  
  
"So you won't mind doing all the chores of the treehouse by yourself for a week while we go on vacation to the Inland Sea?" Malone asked as casually as he could without laughing out loud.  
  
"Yeah, sure... What?! All the chores. myself. for a week?! Are you people mad?"  
  
"Calm down Marguerite. Malone was just trying to get your attention." The fact that Marguerite almost agreed to doing the chores had Challenger worried. 'Maybe she is getting ill.'  
  
"Marguerite you should have seen your face! At first you were off in La La Land and then before we could blink I thought your head was going to explode!" Finn burst out with a fresh set of giggles. Malone and Veronica were trying hard not to laugh out loud as well, but they couldn't suppress their smiles. Roxton and Challenger exchanged a glance, something was up with Marguerite.  
  
"What we really said was, while the others go out to work on the windmill, you and I will stay here. Okay?" Veronica was no longer amused by Marguerite. She was annoyed at the woman's lack of interest, but deep down she was a little worried. 'Marguerite is acting really odd. By now she would have complained about something, anything!'  
  
"Great I'll go get my crossbow while you boys gather your equipment." Finn was off before anyone could respond. Malone was about to go about his preparations when he noticed neither Roxton nor Challenger seemed to be moving.  
  
"Out with it Marguerite. What is wrong with you?" Veronica knew that the only way to get anything out of her would be a strong frontal assault. 'She will either skirt around the subject or get angry. If she just skirts around the subject then I will be able to get something out of her, otherwise I will leave it to Roxton.'  
  
"What are you people talking about I'm perfectly fine." Marguerite was a little taken aback at the four pairs of eyes concentrated on her. 'When did all four of them get to know me so well. I expected this from Roxton. I'm not surprised by Veronica's insight. But I never would have guessed that Challenger and Malone knew me so well. Challenger has always been preoccupied with his science and Malone, well, has a knack for not seeing the obvious, much less the not obvious. At least Finn can't see through me.'  
  
"Hey Marguerite what were you crying about so late last night? I was getting a drink of water and heard the strangest noise coming from your room. So I went to investigate and there you were, in the dark, just staring out of the window and crying." Finn's timing was perfect as always.  
  
'That girl has absolutely no tact! I swear she has been taking lessons from Malone!' Marguerite thought to herself while avoiding the concerned and curious expressions of those around her. The urge to run was almost overpowering, but she stayed and considered each one of her friends.  
First there was the newest member of their little family: Finn. The girl certainly had a lot of energy. Where on Earth she got it all, Marguerite dared not guess. Marguerite believed that, like Veronica, she had a lot more in common with the girl from the future than was apparent. 'Hey wait a minute.we have never found out when Finn's birthday is. Hmm. I wonder if she knows her own birthday, or if she has happy birthday memories like the rest of them.' Marguerite made a mental note to check into that.  
Next was little brother Ned. And that is exactly what he was, her little brother, whether she liked it or not. And she had her moments with both. On the one hand, he was innocent, optimistic, and enthusiastic. Everything Marguerite was not. Which proved to be quite a learning experience, for the both of them. On the other hand, he was ever the reporter. He was always looking for the next story. And in the beginning, Marguerite's mysterious, secretive manner proved to be just what he was looking for. She had missed him while he was on vacation in the Spirit World and worried about him while on his journey of self-discovery. She had to admit, Ned Malone was no longer the boy he started out as. Somewhere along the line he became a brave, strong, and capable man.  
Ah. Professor George Challenger. Now there is a most interesting person. He truly is a genius, and he'll be the first to admit it. He was a valuable part of not just his expedition, but also their family. He, like Summerlee, took on a paternal role for Marguerite. A role that she was not too familiar with, fortunately for her Challenger was not familiar with such a role either. They were learning together. She knew that Challenger thought of all five of his younger companions as his children, but she also knew that he gave slight favor to the three women. It wasn't that he didn't see Roxton and Malone as his sons; he just knew that they didn't need a father figure like the girls did. They both had strong paternal influences growing up. Leading a very vulnerable and innocent child had been a fear that he had shared with Marguerite while they gazed out looking at the stars on the balcony of the treehouse. It was an activity that Marguerite enjoyed sharing with Challenger. She suspected it was easier for him to take over the role of a father to a group of younger individuals who have already come a long way down their own paths. Challenger didn't lead so much as guide them. She needed Challenger's guidance more than any of them, until Finn came along that is. Challenger is the only father Marguerite has ever known, and one of four men she had ever truly trusted.  
The blond jungle born Veronica had the diciest relationship with Marguerite. In the beginning, Marguerite could not stand to be around Veronica, and it was no secret that the feelings were mutual. Somewhere along the line Veronica became a friend, a best friend, and then a sister. That is what their current status is. When Veronica took that joyride in the balloon, Marguerite stayed up late into the nights hoping to hear the elevator rise. It was even worse when she left on her quest for her parents. Marguerite's little world on the plateau had just taken a very unexpected and unwelcome turn. Veronica's abrupt leaving confirmed in her mind that they were all furious with her and things would never be the same again. When her little sister returned with at least a few questions answered, she was very happy for her, and a little jealous. 'At least one of us will get our answers. I'm glad its her, she deserves it.'  
Last, but far from least, was Lord John Richard Roxton. Where to start? He is undeniably the most stubborn, infuriating, arrogant, pig- headed, gentle, understanding, kind, and sweet man she had ever met. And that enraged, thrilled, frustrated, and intoxicated Marguerite to no end. The fact that she had actually fallen in love, with Roxton no less, was almost laughable. Yet maybe it was so outrageous because it was so perfect. No man had ever even come close to thawing that icy wall Marguerite had built, not that any man really tried, and here Roxton had done it totally and completely. He had endless patience with her temper, secrets, and most of all her insecurities. He always teased her by saying 'patience has its own rewards.' Usually he would be talking to one of their housemates, but he always made sure she could hear his words and see that smug smirk on his face. When Marguerite first admitted to herself that she was in love with him, she felt a failure. She had done what she swore she would never do, let a man conquer her emotions. It took Roxton along time to convince her, though he wasn't aware he was doing it at the time, that she wasn't conquered. She had just finally learned to trust someone with her most guarded treasure: her heart. After Roxton, the others found their way into her heart and soul as well, where they will stay for eternity.  
Looking down at her hands she knew there would be no running away. It was time trust them as a whole. Something she had yet to do. Trusting them with her life was easy; it was the rest of her that she had a hard time releasing. They had all proven themselves time and again; she knew they would not desert her. They would help her.  
  
"Challenger do not worry, I am not ill. Finn to answer your question, this time of year is always hard for me. It is especially hard this year, because it is getting a lot more difficult for me to hide these things from you people." Marguerite knew that tears would be spilled, by her.  
  
"Marguerite you know you don't have to hide anything from us." Roxton said placing his hand on Marguerite's, under the table of course. It had been a mutual agreement to keep their relationship private, for now at least. Little did they know that nothing in the treehouse was private, least of all the obvious love between Roxton and Marguerite.  
  
"Yes I know that. But this isn't so much a secret as it is a sort of melancholy that I don't want to infect you all with."  
  
"Is melancholy a bad disease or something?" Finn asked innocently.  
  
"Yes Finn, melancholy starts out with just one person feeling depressed and before you know it you have a treehouse full of people infected with a state of despondency." Marguerite explained, not looking anywhere but at her hands. She had meant to use her sarcastic mocking voice, but it just came out as dejected and sad.  
  
"Marguerite just looking at you right now is making us depressed." Veronica said soothingly.  
  
"Finn do you have a birthday?" Marguerite asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
"Huh? A birthday? Of course it's June 4. Doesn't everyone have a birthday?" Finn knew that her birthday wasn't really what Marguerite wanted to discuss. Her suspicions were confirmed by the way Veronica, Challenger, Malone, and Roxton shared a nervous glance.  
  
"No, not everyone has a birthday. That's why I came here. To find my birthday, my real name, my parents, my heritage. You see Finn, like you and Veronica, I have lived my life alone since I was young. But unlike you and Veronica, I was too young to remember my parents when they left me. Do you people know what it's like to grow up with no past. And with no past, how can you hope to have a future?" Marguerite was losing the battle to hold back her tears, but she would be damned if she let her friends see her weakness.  
No one knew what to say. Marguerite was right, they had no idea how it felt not to have some sort of a past. When they were up at night, they all had their childhood memories to hold on to. Marguerite didn't. Marguerite looked at the stunned looks on Malone and Finn's faces. She had forgot that they weren't there when she had lost her last chance to find out who she was. She then glanced at Challenger, Veronica, and Roxton's faces and found concern, sympathy, and love shining in all three of their faces. No one felt like having breakfast anymore.  
  
"Don't any of you dare think of pitying me." Marguerite warned. The last thing she needed or wanted from these people was pity.  
  
"Pity is the last thing we would offer you Marguerite. Sympathy, yes, but not pity." Challenger said gruffly. 'Of all of my children, Marguerite has always been the most independent, but needs the most help'  
  
"Marguerite we can't pretend to know what it is like to grow up never having at least experienced a loving environment. We can however offer you support in saying that we know that you are not alone in this anymore. You don't have to stay up at night crying your heart out, when there are five other people here whose shoulder you can cry on." Roxton offered soothingly rubbing Marguerite's back. This action, while tender, was making it harder for Marguerite to control the emotions raging inside of her.  
  
All of a sudden Veronica's expression changed, from a look of compassion to a look of realization. Something had just struck her memory. The scene Finn had described, Veronica had seen as well. Twice in fact, once a year ago and the other a year before that. All of a sudden the dots seemed to connect right in front of her eyes.  
  
"Today's your birthday isn't it Marguerite? Or at least the birthday they gave you in the convent." All eyes went from Veronica, to Marguerite. Marguerite looked at Veronica with a look of surprise and confusion on her face.  
  
"I remembered that I have seen you in your room crying late at night. Once a year since you arrived on the plateau. The first time I saw you crying I was in utter shock. Then, the following year, the shock was gone." Veronica explained. 'I will never forget the look of forlorn and quiet despair that she wore on her face that night. That was the night I truly began to see who Marguerite was and how much she has changed and is changing.'  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you saw that. Yes, today is my alleged birthday. But I decided long ago, around the age of three, that I would never celebrate a birthday other than my true birthday. When I told the nuns that my birthday was never to be mentioned again they were only too happy to comply. They found it tiresome to keep me around, I think. Now you know, but I will ask of you the same thing I asked of the nuns. Do not mention my birthday, ever. Until I find out the exact day I was born, I don't want to celebrate my birth." With that Marguerite stood up, and walked to her room with as much grace and dignity as she could. When Marguerite was gone on one knew quite what to say. The afternoon chores had been long forgotten. Veronica got up and cleared the dishes, if she didn't do something to keep herself busy, she would be overwhelmed by the pain and sorrow that she saw in Marguerite that she had never seen before. The rest just looked at Roxton, knowing he would be the one to know what to do. He looked at his cup of tea, and then towards Marguerite's room.  
  
"Damn stubborn woman." He gulped down the rest of his tea, got up, and walked towards Marguerite's room. The others just watched him. Malone couldn't help but think, 'Dead man walking.'  
  
"Marguerite, may I come in?"  
  
"Look John, I appreciate your concern but I really want to be alone right now. I have always preferred to spend this day alone. Just because I told you all why I like to spend it alone does not change the fact that I want to be alone."  
  
"No you don't." Roxton knew he was treading dangerous ground, but it was a risk he had to take.  
  
"Excuse me? Don't presume to tell me what I do and do not want Lord Roxton." Marguerite knew her words held a little more bitterness than she intended. She couldn't help it. It was one of the most annoying things Roxton did to her, stirred her passions.  
  
"Marguerite, I know you better than anyone else ever has, or so you've said. Believe me when I say you don't want to be alone. You are upset, confused, hurt, and lonely. The last thing you want is to be alone. But alone is the only way you ever knew to deal with these emotions. Marguerite, I know that you bearing your soul like that to all of us was probably one of the hardest things you have ever done. I know that you have never let anyone help you carry all that emotional baggage that you are weighed down with. And I know that no one has ever really offered their help in the first place. But you have five people here who are willing to help you in any way they can, but you have to let them help you first."  
Marguerite just stared at him with tears in her eyes. He was right. He was absolutely right, about everything. And that scared her. She never imagined that anyone would know her so well, even Roxton. This was one of the few times Marguerite Krux was stunned into silence. She continued to stare until a solitary tear made its way down her cheek.  
It took a lot to make Marguerite so much as shed a tear. Seeing her in this much pain was tearing Roxton apart. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek, wiping all evidence of the tear from existence. That small gentle gesture was more than Marguerite could take. She began to let the tears flow more rapidly, until she could not control the sobs rising in her chest.  
Marguerite's lack of control surprised Roxton a little, but did not stop him from pulling Marguerite into his arms. She did not fight him, she didn't have the strength. Roxton knew it could be a while until Marguerite regained control and he was not planning on leaving her until he was sure she was fine. Instead he gently sat down in a chair she had facing her window and drew her into his lap. He let her cry there for a while until her breathing slowed and she got the sleep she had missed out on the night before. As gently as he could, Roxton scooped Marguerite up and placed her on her bed.  
  
"Sleep well, my love, you deserve it." Roxton gently kissed her on her forehead and went to join the rest of their family.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what do you think? I know, kind of lengthy, but what can I say, once I start I just can't stop. More to come?.Depends on you, review! Get it that rhymes. You, review. Never mind. Happy reading! 


	2. A Day of Fun

Well I'm back, whether you like it or not. You know if I owned anything in this story, besides the story line that is, there would already be a fourth season, or at least an end to "Heart of the Storm." Without further ado.  
  
Legacy: Marguerite's Turn Chapter 2: A Day of Fun By: TheChosenOne  
  
It had been a couple of months since Marguerite's "birthday." Life got back to normal. It was a little awkward at first. None of the explorers knew what to say to Marguerite, and Marguerite didn't know how to read their reactions. Eventually Finn couldn't take it and decided to break the ice. It had been a week after Marguerite's confession. The tension in the air was so thick it was almost tangible. Finn couldn't stand all of the awkward silence. Marguerite was sitting in her own corner of the common room, Veronica was painting, Malone was writing, Roxton was cleaning his guns, and Challenger was actually taking a break from his lab and reading a book in the common room with the others. Although he wasn't taking a break so much as keeping an eye on Marguerite. Her recent lack of color had been worrying him. Finn had walked in the room that afternoon and knew that everyone was concerned about Marguerite; after all, she hadn't said a full sentence to anyone since she woke up from her nap that afternoon. But they all refused to discuss the incident for fear of driving her away. Marguerite felt that the fragile bonds that she had built with this family had either been destroyed or weakened to breaking point.  
Finn glanced at each one of her friends. She saw them each glance at Marguerite and she saw Marguerite reading the same page she had been reading since Finn left the room twenty minutes before.  
  
"That's it!" Finn exclaimed. The others all looked up at Finn to see what had her so annoyed. Finn walked over to Marguerite, yanked her off of the chair she was sitting in, and gave her a hug before she had a chance to get angry. Not that she could have said anything if she wanted to, Finn was cutting off her air supply. The young girl realized that she was killing Marguerite instead of helping her and loosened the hug but did not let go. After the air reached her lungs, Marguerite awkwardly returned the hug. It did not take long for tears to spring to both of the girls' eyes.  
After getting over her shock, Veronica got up and joined her two friends, her two sisters. Veronica first hugged them both. Then Finn stepped back and let Marguerite and Veronica have their moment together. Finn knew that no matter how much she was like Veronica or Marguerite, Marguerite and Veronica had a bond she could never really share with either of them. Just like Marguerite could not share in the bond Finn and Veronica had, and Veronica could never share in the bond that Marguerite and Finn had. And yes they had a bond. It started when Marguerite taught Finn how to shoot her rifle, then a pistol. Finn then let Marguerite have a go with the crossbow. Finn hadn't even let Veronica do that yet. Yes, they each had their own ways of relating to one another, just like sisters.  
Soon Malone was on his feet and walked over to the women. He was definitely shy and self-conscious about hugging this woman. He did feel like he had found an older sister who just liked to tease him a bit, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. He wasn't so sure she felt as if he was family, a friend, or just someone she had been stuck with for the better part of three years. Yet he knew that she was insecure about what she had shared with them, and Veronica and Finn had just reassured her that she had not lost the family she had earned here. Yes, Marguerite earned every ounce of respect, loyalty, love and even a little admiration that they all gave her. When Marguerite did not stiffen in response to his embrace, he knew that the feelings of siblinghood were reciprocated.  
Malone stepped back and gave Marguerite a little smile, when she returned it, he took a bold step and kissed her on the cheek. He knew that stunned her a bit. He then walked over to Veronica and let Challenger have his turn. He walked up to Marguerite, but did not embrace her as the others did. He put his hands on her upper arms and looked down at her. Until now no words had been spoken, for fear of wrecking the moment.  
  
"Marguerite, I don't think I have ever told you how much of a daughter you have become to me. When we first arrived here, I found you to be the most obstinate, infuriating woman I had ever met. After that bee attacked Summerlee, I saw so many things in you that I had never noticed before. I saw a light in your eyes, which I was sure no one else had ever seen. You are an amazing person. You have lived more alone than Veronica I think, and yet you were able to save a little portion of hope for this world, for humanity in general. We have all seen you risk your life for others and not just us either. After all we have been through together, I have come to recognize all of you as the children I denied myself to have. It is easier with five adult children, whose life I don't hold in the palm of my hand. All five of you are adults who just need someone to watch over them, constantly I might add. You, Marguerite, are the most independent of my children; the most determined not rely on anyone else unless it's absolutely necessary. But you are also the one who needs people to rely on the most." After his little speech, he drew his daughter into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. He always enjoyed his talks with Marguerite on the balcony at night when the others were in bed. They were both night owls. It was then he saw the most of Marguerite's soul. She didn't really open up to him, she just conversed with him. She was the only one left with him that he could actually discuss some of his scientific theories with. Although most of the time they talked about the days events, their house mates, or even the immensity of the universe. It didn't matter what they talked about, it was that they talked that mattered. Challenger pulled back and kissed Marguerite's forehead, he walked over to Finn and whispered, "Well done." Roxton walked up to Marguerite. He wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss all of the doubt, fear, and pain away. But he knew that such a public display of affection right now would be too much for her to handle. There would be plenty of time for such activities later, when they were alone. For now he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She was no longer crying, she had used most of her tears on Challenger's shoulder. She merely leaned on him in acknowledgement of his comfort and in need of his strength.  
  
"See, I told you you had nothing to worry about. All five of us are here for you when you need us. You do not have to fear being cast out of the treehouse or our family for having human weaknesses." Roxton whispered in her ear.  
  
"Marguerite, none of can claim to understand how hard your life has been. But from what you told us last week, has helped greatly to explain why you have felt such a frantic need to distance yourself from all of us." Challenger explained. Marguerite just smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Now can we eat lunch, I'm starving." Finn exclaimed. Her friends looked at Finn and laughed at her one-track mind.  
Veronica and Malone volunteered to make lunch. Roxton went back to finish his guns. Finn decided to set the table.  
  
"Marguerite, may I speak to you in my lab a second?"  
  
"Sure George, I'll be there in a minute." Marguerite put the book she was pretending to read on the bookshelf and followed Challenger to the lab.  
  
"What is it George?"  
  
"Marguerite, I was wondering if you have been feeling all right lately? Your skin has had a significant lack in color recently. I figured that it is probably due to the fact that you have probably eaten a total of five meals this past week, but I want to make sure."  
  
"I have been feeling a bit weak lately, but that is probably being caused by my lack of nourishment. Sorry to have caused you alarm. I promise to eat three square meals a day again. I think I just got my appetite back." Marguerite turned to walk out of the lab when she turned back around and added, "Thank you for worrying about me as only a father could." With that she went to join the others in the dining room. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * After that eventful afternoon, the days seemed to meld into each other. Nothing significant happened to anyone. Marguerite's color returned and the explorers got back to their daily routines. Even the plateau allowed the little family to regain its strength after its little storm. One day all of that changed. It started out like any other day. They had all gone about their chores. After the chores were done, the women decided they wanted to go out on a picnic. So while the men were out, they packed the basket and gathered the gear. When all three of the men returned from wherever it was they were working that day, the women told the men the plan and they agreed. Veronica led the way to one of her favorite picnic spots that she used to go to as a child. When they got there the explorers all agreed that it was a lovely place. They were in a small meadow where beautiful wild flowers grew. To one side of the meadow was a waterfall that fell into a large pool. So the explorers set out the blanket and the food and ate lunch. Lunch was full of laughter, jokes, crazy stories, and fond memories.  
  
"I felt so bad for Ned. That was the third time that day he got in the head." Veronica finished telling Finn about one of their many adventures. The rest of the group laughed at the memory.  
  
"Hey I had that lump on my head for a week!" Malone exclaimed rubbing his head.  
  
"Which one?" Marguerite's question caused the group to fall into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Well now that we have all gotten a good laugh at my expense, who's up for a swim?" Everyone, with the exception of Challenger and Marguerite, enthusiastically agreed.  
  
"Come on Challenger, Marguerite. The water won't hurt I promise." Roxton tried to coax the two into coming.  
  
"I'll pack up our picnic and meet you down at the waterfall." Marguerite said. It was no longer so strange to hear Marguerite volunteer to do her share of the work. She had begun pitching in a lot more lately. No one questioned it, incase it wouldn't last.  
  
"What do you say Challenger? The exercise will do you some good." Veronica joined in the effort. They were having too much of a good time to let anyone just sit out, and it has been a while since everyone was in such a good mood.  
  
"Alright count me in."  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll help Marguerite." Challenger, Malone, Finn, and Veronica all headed towards the pond. They knew that Roxton wanted some alone time with Marguerite.  
  
"John what are you doing. You hate packing up when you could be out having more fun."  
  
"I can think of nothing more fun than being here with you, my dear." Roxton slipped his arms around Marguerite's waist and proceeded to kiss her neck.  
  
"You are more of a hindrance than a help, do you know that?" Marguerite tried her best to seem annoyed, but Roxton was just too damn good.  
  
"And you love it."  
After everything was put away, Roxton and Marguerite made their way over to their friends. Finn, Malone, and Veronica were having the biggest water war the plateau had ever seen. While Challenger sat off to the side of the pond and relaxed. As they walked up the younger trio stopped what they were doing and focused all of their attacks on the newcomers. Marguerite saw it coming and got out of range. Unfortunately Roxton wasn't as quick. He was almost completely drenched, again. Marguerite nearly fell to the ground because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny Ms. Krux." All fell silent; they didn't know whether Roxton was being serious, or just joking around.  
  
"No, of course not Lord Roxton. I think it's hilarious!" Marguerite and the others burst out laughing. Hey it was Marguerite's funeral.  
  
"Then you'll find this hysterical." In the blink of an eye Roxton scooped Marguerite up and ran up the slope to the top of the waterfall. Before Marguerite could wiggle her way out of it, Roxton jumped into the pond, carrying Ms. Krux with him.  
Roxton came up laughing and Marguerite came up with murder in her eyes. The others were going to laugh but one look at the fire in Marguerite's eyes even shut up Finn.  
  
"Roxton! How dare you?!" Marguerite slowly advanced on the hunter. After seeing that she wasn't just playing, he stopped laughing and started to fear for his life. 'Great. There goes our good day.' Veronica thought.  
  
"Marguerite.I. I thought."  
  
"No Roxton you didn't think!" By now Marguerite had backed Roxton out of the water and back up the slope. "I can't believe you! You actually let me push you up here." Before any response could be made Marguerite pushed Roxton back down into the water.  
The rest of the group was laughing as hard as they ever laughed before, partly in relief that Marguerite was not really angry, and partly because Roxton was spitting out the whole pond. Apparently Marguerite took Roxton completely by surprise.  
  
"Bravo Marguerite!" Challenger said from below. Malone, Veronica, and Finn began to applaud and Marguerite took a fake bow.  
  
"Wow, I thought you were really going to kill Roxton. But pushing him back in the pond was more entertaining." Finn stated, pointing to Roxton's astonished face.  
  
"I must admit Marguerite." Roxton was cut off when Marguerite's hand went up to silence him and her attention focused on something in the jungle.  
  
"Do you guys hear that? What beautiful music." Marguerite was no longer even speaking to them, more to herself. Her companions glanced at each other but didn't say a word. They all concentrated and they soon heard very faint, very strange music coming from the jungle. Before any of them could say anything, Marguerite moved towards the sounds as if in a trance. In her zombie-like state, Marguerite didn't even grab her weapons. It was the fact that Marguerite went unarmed that worried them. Marguerite was one of the most suspicious of all of them, it wasn't like her to go to strange places unarmed. All five of the explorers got out of the water, gathered their stuff, and followed Marguerite. 


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I'm sure you already figured that out. Otherwise I would be writing a season 4 instead of this story. Oh well, I can dream can't I? On with the show.  
  
Author's note: To clear up any confusion here is a timeline so far: the first chapter takes place, a week later the beginning of chapter 2, and three weeks later is the rest of chapter 2. I hope that helps.  
  
Legacy: Marguerite's Turn Chapter 3: The Prophecy By: TheChosenOne  
  
As Marguerite got closer, the strange music no longer sounded like music but rather like chanting. She was vaguely aware of her friends shouting her name. All that mattered was that she found where the chanting was coming from.  
  
"Damn woman will get us all killed wandering off into the jungle like this." Roxton muttered as he followed Marguerite. The others had to practically jog to keep up with the pace he was setting.  
  
"Roxton slow down. Marguerite isn't that far ahead of us." Veronica said jogging up to Roxton's side.  
  
"I'm going to go catch up to her and throttle her. You guys just get there when you can." Roxton jogged off. The others looked worried and relieved and wondered if they would ever see Marguerite again. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
She heard his approach, but could not tear her eyes away from what she found in the clearing. Standing stones, just like the ones she used to play in as a child. There was something about these though. They gave her a feeling of security, strength, familiarity, but above all else, belonging. Belonging was a feeling that had been absent until the expedition. Even during the expedition, she went through periods where she didn't feel like she belonged. And yet in this place she felt at total peace with the universe.  
  
"Marguerite, what in the bloody hell do you think that you are doing running off through the jungle like that. And unarmed! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Marguerite's complete lack of response both concerned and irked Roxton. It wasn't like her to have no biting remark to comments which imply that she cannot take care of herself. "Marguerite are you even listening to me?" He waved his hand in front of her face in an attempt to get her attention. Marguerite blinked a couple of times and then looked at Roxton.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"I have only been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. Why did you run off like that? You had us all worried."  
  
"I don't know. I heard that chanting and then I just sort of went into a trance. Then we were here. It was like waking up from a dream." Just then the others came up behind Marguerite and Roxton.  
  
"You guys what is going on? That strange music stopped right when we stepped into this circle." Finn announced as she, Malone, Challenger, and Veronica joined Marguerite and Roxton.  
Before anyone could answer a strange light surrounded the explorers, creating a force field around the standing stones. The explorers suddenly felt trapped. Roxton went to the wall of the force field, but when he tried to pass through a force pushed him back.  
  
"Well George what does science say about this?" Malone asked as they all backed into a protective circle, each trying to find a way out.  
  
"I don't care how the hell science explains this just get me out!" Marguerite exclaimed. Despite the feeling that this place gave her she still did not like being trapped.  
  
"Just calm down Marguerite. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this, I just can't think of it right now." Challenger did not like not knowing what was going on, but for the life of him he could not figure out what was going on.  
Suddenly the light surrounding them was no longer light but images. There were images playing, just like the "movies" that Rob brought with him from the future. Most of the images were of their adventures on the plateau. There was only one constant that the images had in common: Marguerite. Each image showed Marguerite.  
  
"Is this someone's idea of a joke? To lewder us out here and then make us watch my life on the plateau? What the hell is going on?" Marguerite certainly did not like the thought of someone tapping into her past, especially if they decided to show some pre-plateau footage.  
The images all stopped, and a woman appeared standing in front of the explorers. The woman looked a lot like Marguerite; the only difference was this woman's eyes. They were less intense and did not hold the fire and spirit that Marguerite did. This woman's eyes held the gentle wise look that old women have. She stared at each of the explorers starting with Finn and ending with Marguerite.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. I have been looking forward to this for some time. I am Morrigan. I have been watching you all for a long time. I knew that you would come."  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean you have been watching us?" Roxton asked, stepping closer to Marguerite. He had a bad feeling about this. Marguerite sensed his insecurity, but did not share it. Something about this woman seemed very familiar.  
  
"Lord Roxton I understand that you are very protective of your friends, but there is no need. I am here for two reasons. To reveal what has been lost and to point you to the path of your destiny." Morrigan looked around at the faces of her new companions. She saw curiosity, suspicion, and confusion clearly written on their faces.  
  
"You were the one chanting. Why, why were you chanting?" Marguerite said out of no where. Her quiet question sort of startled the rest of her friends out of their reveries. Morrigan, however, smiled at her. 'This might be easier than I anticipated.' She thought with pride.  
  
"Yes Marguerite, it was I who was chanting. And I think you know perfectly well what that chant was intended for."  
  
"It was to call the Chosen One to this very spot. But it didn't work. The Chosen One did not come." The others just stared at Marguerite. 'How did she know that? Why do I have a feeling that something huge is about to happen?' Veronica thought as she watched the events unfolding.  
  
"Marguerite, you are the Chosen One. About three years ago you, Mr. Malone, and Lord Roxton met Bochra and the druids. You saved them, which is something only the Chosen One can do."  
  
"Hold on, I think that we would remember meeting druids. I would have written something about this." Malone jumped in.  
  
"Yes you would remember, if Bochra hadn't erased your memory of it. I will show you."  
With a wave of her hand, Morrigan displayed all of the events that took place that day. Slowly, the wool was lifted from their eyes. The memories began to drift back to Malone, Roxton, and Marguerite. They looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"But that day, you took over Marguerite's body. She is the Chosen One because she is your reincarnation." Malone's revelation caused everyone to get a little more nervous.  
  
"So that's why you two look so much alike, cause you are the same person." Finn said matter-of-factly. This blunt statement sent Marguerite over the edge.  
  
"So is that why you're here? To reclaim your body? Well I'm sorry but it is in use right now. Did you honestly think that I would willingly..."  
Marguerite's tirade was interrupted when Morrigan raised her hand. Through all of this Veronica and Challenger kept their silence. Both were a little intrigued by this turn of events.  
  
"Marguerite calm down. I am not here to reclaim my body as you so quaintly put it. You are the Chosen One, but not because you are my reincarnation. You are my reincarnation because you are the Chosen One. I know that what I'm telling you does not make sense and is a little hard to conceive, but your destiny was laid down when the plateau was created. It is up to you to save this world Marguerite."  
Everyone stared at Morrigan in silence. No one could believe what they had just been told. First they find out Veronica is the Protector of the Plateau, now Marguerite is the Chosen One. And nobody knew exactly what these titles meant. The silence that the shock brought was becoming more than Veronica could bear.  
  
"The future of the plateau rests completely on Marguerite's shoulders, we are all doomed." Veronica's comment caused Finn and Malone to begin giggling. Challenger, Roxton, and Veronica were all smiling. They looked at Marguerite, who was neither smiling nor scowling.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence you guys." Marguerite said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh don't worry Marguerite, you are not in this alone. Part of the prophecy that foretold of your coming foretold of the strongest Protector the plateau had ever seen, a woman of the future whose knowledge would help in our time of great need, the greatest mind the world had ever known, a man whose search for the truth would save you all, and a man whose measure of strength was matched only by that of his heart. If I am not mistaken the prophecy speaks of all of you." The smirks that graced Marguerite and Morrigan's faces were identical.  
  
"Well it seems that we are all in this together." Challenger was rather proud of being referred to as "the greatest mind this world had ever known."  
  
"Just like we always have been." Veronica stated apprehensively.  
  
"And just like you always will be." Morrigan's obvious reference to the future gave the explorers a sense of security in knowing that they will always be there for each other.  
The explorers were still standing in the middle of the standing stones with Morrigan. Each was letting the information they had just received sink in. And each of them was forming his or her own opinion of the situation. Veronica was thinking, 'I knew this whole Protector of the Plateau thing would come to haunt me.' While Finn was looking forward to another adventure in this crazy world she had thrown herself into. Malone was imagining the story that their newest challenge would turn out to be. Challenger was still contemplating his status as "the greatest mind this world had ever known." Roxton thought, 'Well this should be interesting. Marguerite isn't going to like this, I can tell by the look on her face.' Marguerite was still in shock, 'What sort of game is this? Me, the Chosen One? That woman doesn't know what she's talking about. Uh oh, Roxton's looking at me in that way that makes me think he can read my mind. Well I hope he can because I want to get out of here right now.'  
  
"Well, Morrigan, it has been fun. You have gotten your entertainment for the day so can we leave now?" Marguerite turned to walk away, when Morrigan's voice stopped her.  
  
"Marguerite, are you so quick to run away from your destiny? This is what your whole life has been leading up to. This is what that feeling inside of you that you have felt all of your life has been driving you toward. Are you so quick to just walk away from everything that you have been sacrificing for?"  
  
"How do you know what has been driving me my whole life? You assume that since we are the same, then you must know how I feel. Well you are not me! You do not know anything about what has been pushing me to do the things that I have done. That empty feeling that has been there for as long as I can remember was left there by my parents. That and that stupid locket are all they left me. I have been trying to find out who I am my entire life. That is what has been driving me, that is what I have sacrificed for. So don't you dare tell me that some supernatural force has been leading me here all along, because I have been alone my whole life." Marguerite's speech left her near tears. Veronica and Challenger were near tears as well. Finn and Malone were too shocked to really respond. Roxton was proud because he knew that Marguerite had been trying to deny that her parents' abandonment affected her, he was also hurt that she had to endure so much loneliness and pain and in the end lose the chance to find what she had been looking for.  
  
"Marguerite, you and I are not the same. Just because you are my reincarnation does not mean that you are me. What it means is that, we share the same gifts, the same powers. The Chosen One would be my reincarnation because she would need my gifts along with her own to accomplish what needs to be done. That birthmark on your shoulder blade is all that connects us. As for that feeling inside of you, I know it was left there by your parents, it was left there intentionally."  
  
"So you're saying that Marguerite's parents abandoned her on purpose, so that her quest for an identity would lead her here?!" Roxton was outraged, it was bad enough that Marguerite had to endure such pain, but for it to be intentional must be almost unbearable for her.  
Morrigan merely nodded her head in affirmation of Lord Roxton's assessment. She knew that Marguerite being left alone from the age of three months old hard enough, but that the life that that action had forced Marguerite to live was intentional was barbaric. Marguerite felt like she was about to pass out. Roxton sensed her weakness and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him for support. No one knew what to say or do. Marguerite had never been Mary Sunshine, but she did not deserve this. She did not deserve to be forced to the life she had been forced to. At least Veronica's parents had no other choice than to leave their daughter, and she wasn't even left completely alone. Veronica had always had the Zanga and the Amazons to check up on her and help her. Marguerite was left with no one.  
  
"Marguerite I am sorry, but there was no other way. Like Veronica, your life was in danger if you had stayed with your parents. There were and still are people and things out there who would love to take the power that you both hold inside of you. To kill Veronica, is to take over as the Protector and to kill you is to gain the power of the Chosen One. To get you off of the plateau was the only way to keep you safe."  
  
"Wait a second, are you telling me that I was born on the plateau? That isn't possible. I have a birth certificate and I don't think the local shamans keep those documents on hand." Marguerite knew that if there were any more surprises, she wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
"Geez lady, do you think that you could just tell us everything at once instead of scaring the hell out of Marguerite each time you open your mouth." Finn's outburst earned nods of agreement from all of the explorers.  
  
"I would be happy to tell you as much as I can. I was sent here to call Marguerite and, as predicted, the rest of you would follow. As I told you, I am here to reveal what has been lost and point you down the path of your destiny."  
  
"Can you get anymore cryptic?" Marguerite's trademark sarcasm returned.  
  
"Marguerite just let the woman finish." Roxton was getting impatient with this whole situation. It seemed like years ago when they were all having fun on their picnic, but the state of their still damp clothes and hair reminded him that it was only a couple of hours ago.  
  
"Thank you Lord Roxton. As I was saying, what I was sent to reveal to you as a group was not only that your destinies are completely intertwined, but that you will soon be journeying to Avalon. Yes, the same Avalon where the current protector, Veronica's mother, resides. It is also where you and Veronica were born, Marguerite. After this meeting is over I will point you down the path to Avalon where the next part of your journey lies."  
  
"So you are not coming with us? I was hoping to ask you how you managed that light show back there." Challenger was disappointed that his scientific curiosity would not be satisfied.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Challenger, but I can only exist in this place, where my power was and is the strongest. I'm sure that Abigail and the current high priestess will be able to answer all of your questions. Right now I have to reveal to Marguerite exactly what she has been looking for her whole life: I have come to show Marguerite exactly what happened to her parents."  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! I am sorry this chapter is a little later than the others, but I have been experiencing technical difficulties. If you have any burning questions, comments, or suggestions then you may also e-mail me at CLynn5749@hotmail.com. I would love to get some one-on- one feedback. 


	4. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost World or any of its characters, so don't sue me. I do however own, well why ruin a perfectly good surprise. You will know them when you read them.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all of you faithful readers who have been writing me from the beginning and to those of you who only just jumped this crazy train I welcome you. I hope you all enjoy the fourth installment of:  
  
Legacy: Marguerite's Turn Chapter 4: Answers by: TheChosenOne  
  
"You know what happened to my parents?" Marguerite was in shock. 'How could this woman just show up and know everything about me? Even the things that I have spent my whole life trying to figure out?'  
  
"Marguerite I have been with you your entire life. I have been that force driving you and the conscience in your head. I know everything that has, is, and will happen to you. This however is the last time you will ever feel my presence. This is my destiny, for this life at least. Now for your parents.it is important that you all know that these two people did what they did out of love. They loved each other with the kind of love that can only be found in fairy tales. They were very passionate, strong- willed people. When they wanted something nothing would stop them."  
  
"Wow that explains so much. Now we now why Marguerite is so stubborn." Finn stated rather bluntly. If Marguerite had not been so distracted she might have had a comeback. As it was Malone and Veronica looked amused, Challenger gave her a reproachful look, and Roxton smiled for the distraction.  
  
"It never ceases to amaze me how right you are about your friends here Marguerite." Morrigan said smiling at the explorers.  
  
"You can read my mind? You know what I don't really care. Can we just get this over with?" Marguerite had been waiting for this her whole life and did not want to wait anymore.  
  
"As I was saying.your parents' names were Richard and Emily Laurence and you are Marguerite Victoria Laurence. This all started when your mother was captured by a man named Tempest."  
  
Morrigan waved her hand and once again images were being shown on the strange light. It showed a woman tied to a wall in a strange room. The room was made of stone. She was bruised and cut, but other than that she didn't look to be too badly injured. Her long curly dark brown hair was trying very hard to remain in the braid that it was in earlier. Her eyes, that was how the explorers identified this woman as Emily Laurence, Marguerite's mother. Her eyes were the same fiery green that Marguerite's eyes were half the time. At that moment Emily was glaring at the man standing in front of her. He was tall and intimidating. He had white hair and abnormally dark eyes. He looked down at the woman struggling on the floor.  
  
"Emily, it is pointless to fight me. I will get what I want."  
  
"You will get nothing from me Tempest. You will go to Hell before I give you a damn thing." Emily spit back, the fire in her eyes never fading. She continued to struggle with her bindings, if only to show Tempest that she was not giving up or giving in.  
  
"We shall see about that. Your husband may have different feelings on the matter. He's on his way you know. I think I shall go greet him. Now don't go away." Emily could hear his laughter as he walked out of the room to meet Richard.  
  
The images changed and now two men were sitting down in a different room. It was also made out of stone, but did not feel as menacing. They were sitting opposite each other. One man was the same man from the last set of images, Tempest. The man sitting across from him had jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. The same icy blue eyes that told the explorers that Marguerite was in her 'mess-with-me-and-die' mood. It was when Marguerite was in those moods that Roxton found teasing her irresistible. And that usually lead to the rest of the treehouse residents throwing the bickering lovebirds out to 'cool off'. That man, Richard Laurence, was giving that same icy glare to Tempest.  
  
"Oh come now Richard, don't look at me like that. This is just business." Tempest was enjoying tormenting this man and his wife. 'But who knew business could be this much fun.'  
  
"No, you have my wife, this is completely personal." Richard responded, his eyes were stone cold and revealed none of the raging emotions he felt in his heart.  
  
"That is true isn't it? And Emily has been such a trooper. She hasn't screamed once when she was beaten."  
  
"You son of a ."  
  
"Richard such language. I'm appalled and offended." Tempest allowed himself a little chuckle at the obvious rage on Richard's face. "Now back to business. I will give you back your precious wife right now. Just say the word."  
  
"And the catch would be."  
  
"Oh no catch. Oh I forgot a small detail. I want your first-born daughter."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I do believe I am a little.crazy. But I don't really see how that is relevant." Tempest answered acting very sincere.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I will give you my first daughter? Emily will never agree to it."  
  
"Well that's fine. I will simply kill Emily. That will solve all of my problems just as well as obtaining your daughter would."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why do you want our first daughter anyways? We are just normal people; we have no power or anything that would be of use to you. There is more to this than robbing us of our non-existent child." Richard knew that he was on to something, he could tell by Tempest's slightly surprised face.  
  
"I didn't give you enough credit Richard. Bravo! If you must know, you may be normal but you're daughter will not be. She will have more power than you can imagine. Now why destroy that power when I can control it?"  
  
Richard stopped arguing with Tempest in order to think of a way to get himself, his wife, and their future daughter, out of this mess. 'But the child is not born yet. We only found out that we were having a child last week. How did Tempest know that Emily was pregnant? That doesn't matter; I just need to find a way to get all THREE of us out of here.' After a few minutes of careful consideration he came up with a plan he hoped would work.  
  
"Fine. You give me Emily and we will give you our daughter." Richard said standing determinedly in front of Tempest.  
  
"Splendid. And don't worry Richard, two young healthy people like you and Emily can have another kid to replace the one that you will give up." Tempest called in some of his men to "go and retrieve Mrs. Laurence from her quarters."  
  
"Oh I enjoyed meeting you both, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual. I hope we will see each other again. How is nine months from now? And to make it convenient for you, how about I come and visit you; no matter where you are I can find you. Good now that that is settled, my guards will escort you home.  
  
Emily and Richard were both taken back to the edge of Avalon, their home. They were both tired and worried. Richard had told Emily the deal he made with Tempest and she would not even look him in the eye when he explained his plan to her. She admitted it was their best shot at keeping their daughter away from Tempest.  
  
The images faded, allowing the explorers a chance to breathe. They were all subconsciously holding their breaths. While Morrigan watched all six of them and observed their reactions. It always amazed her that these people have formed such a strong bond that five of them can feel everything that the sixth is going through. 'And they don't even know how strong their bond actually is, yet.'  
  
Morrigan did not want to give them the story in segments and prolong Marguerite's anxiety, thus prolonging her friends' anxiety. She waved her hand again and the last half of the story appeared in front of the weary adventurers.  
  
This time the now familiar faces of Richard and Emily were joined with two other familiar faces: Thomas and Abigail Layton, Veronica's parents. The four were in the middle of what seemed to be a throne room of sorts. The room was huge and light. It gave one the feel of being in an open meadow. For all of the beauty around them, the couples in the middle did not look happy. Emily and Richard looked pretty much the same as they were what could only have been about eight and a half months ago, judging by the size of Emily's stomach. Tom and Abigail looked just like the picture that Veronica kept in her jewelry box and just like they looked in Veronica's memories.  
  
"It is decided then. When Emily has the baby we will release her into your care and you will take care of her until it is safe for us to reclaim her." Richard said firmly, trying desperately not to let his voice crack. He looked down at Emily who made no attempt to cover her sorrow, not that she could have if she wanted to.  
  
Tom and Abigail looked at their friends with sympathy. Abigail knew what it was like to be wanted for power. She suspected that one day, she and Tom might have to hide their child in order to protect her. For like Richard and Emily, they would have a daughter with abnormally strong powers, even for a Protector of the Plateau. It had been concluded in the first months of Emily's pregnancy that she would be giving birth to a Chosen One, that would explain Tempest's interest in her.  
  
"So have you decided on a name yet? Well, since you already know it's a girl." Abigail said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, it was not a happy time for any of them.  
  
"Yes we have." Emily said drying her tears as best she could. "We are going to name her Marguerite Victoria Laurence." Emily smiled and touched her swelled belly.  
  
"What a beautiful name. I'm sure she will be as beautiful as the name she was given." Abigail pulled her childhood friend into a hug. Abigail, Richard, and Emily had been friends for as long as any of them can remember. Abigail didn't leave the plateau until after Emily and Richard's wedding, in which she was the maid of honor. It was her secret regret that her best friends could not be there for her and Tom's wedding.  
  
"That reminds me, we had this made for her. Would you make sure that she gets this, so she knows that her parents did not forget her and we love her always." Richard pulled out a silver box and opened it to show his friends. In it was a golden heart-shaped locket. When opened, the inscription said, 'Our dearest Marguerite, forever in our hearts.'* He handed it to Tom, Tom carefully put in his pack.  
  
With a few final words of good-bye, Tom and Abigail left their friends to start a life away from Abigail's future responsibilities. Richard and Emily left Abigail's home, the home where generations of Protectors have resided while assuming their duties of course. It was a home that Richard and Emily have always been very comfortable in. It was where the young trio would run around and cause the household servants to practically have breakdowns.  
  
The image of Avalon shimmered and faded into a new image. The four were reunited in Abigail's home. Emily was back to her normal size and rocking a three week old Marguerite in her arms. The atmosphere was very solemn. Marguerite sensed how sad her parents and her Aunt Abby and Uncle Tom were so she decided to start giggling and drew their attention from whatever sad thoughts they were thinking. All four adults looked at the beautiful little girl and each one of them grinned at her.  
  
"I do believe she did that on purpose." Tom said as he looked at the girl he would help raise as his niece.  
  
"Yes she has a gift for sensing people's feelings. It is amazing. She is only three weeks old, but she has the presence of mind of a five year old." Richard said while tickling his darling daughter. He didn't know how he and Emily were going to survive not seeing her grow up. Not being able to experience her first words or steps or other priceless things that once they are gone you can never get back. He knew this would be the hardest thing either of them would ever do.  
  
"Speaking of gifts, I was thinking. Abigail, do you think that you can hide your powers like your mother did to you when you were young. She wanted to give you as normal a childhood as she could and that is what I want for Marguerite. She will already grow up without her parents she shouldn't have to deal with learning to use and control her powers too." Emily shifted her gaze from Abigail to the child in her arms. She didn't like the fact that she would have to hide a part of who her daughter was from her daughter, but it would be safer for Marguerite if she did not have access to her powers. Emily knew that somehow Tempest will be able to sense Marguerite's powers when they grow larger, and given the rate at which Marguerite seems to be developing them , it wouldn't be long.  
  
"Well, I can stun most of them and stop them from developing further, at least until she's ready, but I cannot stun all of them. Marguerite is not just a Chosen One she is the Chosen One. That birthmark on her shoulder blade proves that she will have not only the powers of a Chosen One, but she will also have the powers of the druid priestess Morrigan. She will be more powerful than I am and I cannot tap into some of those powers. Hopefully what I can do will be enough to prevent Tempest from sensing her power."  
  
Emily and Abigail stood in the middle of the room. Abigail placed right hand on the birthmark on baby Marguerite's back, while her left hand held the Trion. Abigail pressed the Trion to Marguerite's chest and closed her eyes. Soon there was a bright silver glow around Marguerite. When the baby saw this she giggled happily. A dimmer, but still bright, gold glow enveloped Abigail. After a few minutes the silver light diminished until it was nothing more than a thin layer around Marguerite, no longer glowing but shimmering. Marguerite went limp in Emily's arms. Abigail removed her hands and lost her balance. Luckily Tom was behind her and steadied her.  
  
"Don't worry. Marguerite is just asleep. She will have to gain strength to replace the power that she no longer has." Abigail explained after Tom helped her sit down.  
  
After Abigail's color returned to normal, Tom and Abigail announced that they should get going because Tempest could arrive at any moment. Richard scooped up his baby girl out of her cradle and looked into her eyes, that right now, looked just like her mother's. She smiled back up at her father.  
  
"I love you so much Marguerite. I am so sorry that I have to put you through this. You are going to grow up into such a beautiful woman and I will miss most of it. But nothing will stop me from walking you down the aisle at your wedding, or holding my first grandchild. I am so sorry Marguerite. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't think of you and hopefully that locket will let you know that no matter where we are your mother and I miss, are thinking about you, but most importantly, love you more than life itself. One day the three of us will be the family that we cannot be now. You will always be my little princess." Richard kissed the top of Marguerite's head. His tears were now flowing from his cheeks to her head. Marguerite stopped smiling, she knew that this was a sad moment, though she couldn't sense why. Richard gave his daughter one last hug and handed her to her mother.  
  
"Oh my precious baby girl how will I ever live without your smiling face and your beautiful eyes. I love you so much. You are my miracle, the miracle I have been praying for my whole life. I know the pain you will have to go through growing up without your parents, but your Aunt Abby and Uncle Tom will take good care of you. And one day they will give you a baby cousin so that you will have a sister. You will be taken care of until the day your father and I will come back for you. Until then I will think of you, miss you, and love you until the day it is safe for us to be a family again. I know that locket will not be able to kiss your boo-boo's or tuck you in at night, but whenever you get lonely you can hold that locket and know that we have not stopped trying to get back to you and we will never stop until you are back in our arms again. Please be happy. And don't close your heart off like I did when I was young. I have one wish for you my darling, I wish that you find where you belong, where you love and are loved. Only when you find that place will you ever be able to be truly happy." Emily hugged her daughter one last time and whispered in her ear, "This is not good-bye, my love, this is until we meet again." She kissed Marguerite's cheek and handed her to Abigail.  
  
After gathering the essentials they would need to take care of their niece, Tom and Abigail left their two very heartbroken friends, promising that they will take care of their treasure as if she was their own.  
  
The image faded on Emily and Richard who were both crying and leaning on each other for support. The small break once again allowed the explorers to let what they had just seen sink in. Marguerite refused to look at anyone. She was staring at nothing and doing her best not to breakdown and give in to the anger, confusion, pain, comfort, happiness, and love that all coursed through her. Not one of her friends' eyes were dry, even the mighty Roxton was crying not only from the touching display but also because he could only guess what Marguerite was feeling. Challenger was looking at Marguerite from over the top of Finn's head, as she was using his shoulder to cry on. What she saw reminded her of her parents' final moments, she knew what Marguerite was going through. Malone was also looking at Marguerite but from over Veronica's head. When she saw her parents she started to cry. Seeing the last moment Marguerite had with her parents made her cry harder.  
  
"There is still more that you have to see." Morrigan said solemnly. 'This part will be the hardest.'  
  
The light shimmered again to show Richard and Emily, they were standing outside of what the Challenger expedition could only assume was their home. It was about the same size as the treehouse, only it was on the ground and was not made of wood and thatch.  
  
"Come on out and show me what a beautiful baby girl I have." A voice called from outside. Richard looked at his wife.  
  
"Stay here." He said and walked out to meet Tempest.  
  
"You will not get her Tempest. She is not here. We gave her up and do not know where she is. Now leave me and my wife alone with our grief." Richard commanded. Tempest looked at Richard and smiled an evil smile.  
  
"That is most unfortunate, especially for you." Tempest did not let a moment pass by before he took a step closer to Richard. The smile never faded as his pupils dilated until they covered his entire eyes. Tempest began to chant some words that no one could hear clearly. Suddenly Richard's body went ridged and he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Emily picked that moment to come and check on Richard. She screamed and ran to him. Richard looked at her and smiled as best he could. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "I'm sorry my little princess, but Daddy will have to break his promise to you. You will be happy though I promise and that is a promise I will never break." He turned back to Emily and said, "I love you my Emily. I'm sorry and I love you."  
  
"I love you too my darling." He smiled, kissed her hand, and closed his eyes forever.  
  
"Oh that was so touching I think I feel a tear coming on.nope.wait.it was just heartburn, my mistake." Tempest laughed at the horrified look on Emily's face.  
  
"You bastard! You make me give up my baby, then you kill my husband and joke about my pain?! How can you be so cruel?"  
  
"It's a gift! But no autographs please. Now tell me what you did with my little power house and you will not have to share the same fate as your husband. Come on you negotiated her life for yours once, you can do it again."  
  
"I would rather join my husband in his grave than give you my baby!" Emily screamed. When she saw the look on Tempest's face, she knew they would be the last words she would ever say. Once again Tempest's pupils dilated, he chanted incoherently, and Emily went rigid and collapsed.  
  
"Pity. Now when I find your precious daughter I will have to kill her. And I promise you, I will find her." Tempest turned around and walked away.  
  
"Oh Marguerite I am so sorry that your father and I will not be there to raise you. But we will watch you grow up. I will always be there for you my darling daughter, I will be in your dreams and in your heart. I'm sorry Marguerite, but this is good-bye." Emily Laurence took her last breath and closed her eyes. But before death could completely claim it's latest victim, Emily heard a voice in her head say, "Fear not, for your daughter will not be alone. I, the high priestess Morrigan, will watch over her until the day I reveal to her your fate and point her towards hers."  
  
Well there you go folks. That is my version of what happened to Marguerite's parents. But don't worry the story is not over yet. And remember the more reviews I receive the sooner the story will be finished, so please R&R. 


	5. All For One And One For All

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own The Lost World or any of its characters. I do, however, own Tempest (he's so cool) and Richard and Emily Laurence. I don't get any money from this, I do it for my sick amusement and the sick amusement of you fine people.  
  
Author's Note: I do believe that this is the last chapter. Thank you to these faithful readers who have reviewed my story once or twice: A.Windsor, Cara, Adina, Ani, KatAnn, Michi, and Lisa. Your support means the world to me. Without it I would have lost faith in my story a long time ago. This is for you.  
  
Legacy: Marguerite's Turn Chapter 5: All For One And One For All by: TheChosenOne  
  
She finally had her answers, the ones she had been in search of since the nuns at the convent; less than gently, told her she had no parents and no one who really cared about her at all. But now she had all of that, she had what she what she was looking for. So why did she feel so. lost? Marguerite was no fool; she had never expected to find her parents and reunite as one big happy family, but to actually see their last moments, had been a lot to take in. To actually hear that their last words were to her, a woman nobody loves because she doesn't know how to love anybody, has always had people who love her. It was that thought that really scared, enraged, and reassured Marguerite.  
  
"You know I have always felt angry and bitter towards myself because I assumed that my parents abandoned me for some extraordinary flaw they saw in me." Marguerite was still staring out without seeing. She gave a humorless laugh to fight the crack in her voice. "I figured that they knew I was an evil child and left me in 'God's house' so that I can earn redemption for myself. I used to sit alone in that cold dark cell that the nuns kept me in and berated myself for driving everyone away. When I grew older I expanded my bitterness to include everyone I had ever met and especially everyone I should have met but never did. I tried to convince myself that there was nothing wrong with me, that it was the rest of the world who had the problem. But I never succeeded in truly convincing myself that I was not a naturally bad person. So I pushed people away on purpose, so they would never have the chance to leave on their own, like my parents did. And in this afternoon everything that I have been taught about the world and everything I believe to be true has been flipped upside down. I don't want to be confused anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore. They left me. Willingly or not they left me. But I can't hate them, that would be too easy. No they left because it was the only way to protect me. I can't do this anymore, I don't have the strength to do this anymore." She sank to the ground and trembled.  
  
To see Marguerite so out of control really brought reality crashing down upon all of the explorers. No matter what she did, Marguerite was ALWAYS filled with fire and spirit. Now as she sat on the ground, arms wrapped around herself, rocking back and forth, and staring at nothing, they saw no passion in her eyes. The flame of determination that always burned in her eyes had gone out. It scared them, all of them. No one had ever imagined that there was anything in this world that could break the spirit of Marguerite Krux.er.Laurence.  
  
With a glance towards his companions, Roxton stepped forward and sat beside Marguerite. He didn't know what to do or say so he just did what came naturally and put his arms around her. At first there was no change, Marguerite still sat and stared but her trembling ceased. So far she had not so much as allowed tears to come to her eyes. She gave her friends no indication that she was actually dealing with everything that had just happened, and that is what worried them.  
  
"Marguerite you can't keep this locked up inside of you. Believe me, I know what pent up emotions can do and so do you. It will consume you, then rip you apart if you let it. Don't let it Marguerite, you are stronger than that." Roxton kept his eyes focused solely on Marguerite, at the moment nothing else mattered. He silently willed her to cry, scream, or blink, but she did none of that.  
  
"No Roxton, I'm not strong enough. I've had to be strong my whole life and I don't want to anymore. I'm just too tired Roxton. I just want to go home. Can't we just go home?" Marguerite sounded like a lost little girl who just wanted her parents to take her home.  
  
"You may go home. But I must warn you that no one can escape their destiny. Not the Chosen One, not the Protector, not even I can escape my fate. It will prove much easier if you do not fight the inevitable." Morrigan began to walk away when Ned spoke.  
  
"How will we know the way to Avalon?"  
  
"You will know the way when the time comes. Good luck my young friends, and good-bye Marguerite. I am sorry." Morrigan walked away and disappeared into thin air. Along with her, the force field vanished.  
  
"Look the sun is in the same place it was when we first entered the standing stones! It's like we were taken out of the reach of time for the while we were here." Challenger exclaimed, scientific curiosity taking over once more.  
  
"Fascinating. Lets just go home." Veronica said taking the lead. Ned and Finn quickly followed her. Then came Challenger and Roxton and finally Marguerite. The walk back to the treehouse was made in complete silence. There was no encounter with raptors, head hunters, or T-rexes and for that everyone was grateful.  
  
It was not long before they reached the treehouse. Marguerite practically ran off of the elevator and straight to her room. She knew that the others were worried about her and wanted her to react in some way, any way. What they didn't understand was that if she let one tear escape, they would all get out and she didn't want them to see her like that. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. Marguerite decided along time ago that she would show weakness to no one. She was already upset about that little breakdown she had at the standing stones. She didn't need their pity. She didn't need anything from anyone.  
  
"Where is Marguerite?" Veronica asked as she, Finn, and Malone stepped off of the elevator.  
  
"She bolted straight to her room. She isn't handling this well." Challenger commented to the others as they gathered in the common room.  
  
"Challenger she's not dealing with this at all. She is going to revert to the whole pushing us away thing again." Malone said as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"Why would she do that? She knows that we are all here for her." 'All of this caring about other people thing is harder than it looks.' Finn thought to herself.  
  
"You heard what she said Finn. I believe that in order to regain some control over everything, she will revert to what has always worked for her: doing everything alone and keeping people as far away as possible." Challenger theorized.  
  
"Challenger you make it sound as if she is one of your bloody experiments. She has come too far to backslide now. And we have worked too hard to lose her. Because I guarantee that if she does indeed go back to her old ways, we will lose her." Roxton's eyes stared at Marguerite's door. He knew that she was in a tremendous amount of pain and shock. And it was killing him that he was not where she was, that she was choosing to go through this alone, but he knew that going in there now would be one step backwards. And they were all too close to the edge of their limits as a family for anyone to be taking steps backward.  
  
"Well if anyone has any ideas about how to work through the turmoil our whole family will surely be going through, I'm open to suggestions." Veronica said with false, almost sarcastic, cheerfulness in her voice.  
  
"Whoa Veronica that almost sounded sarcastic. I think you've picked up a thing or two from our dear Marguerite." Malone was amused to see Veronica's stunned expression.  
  
"The only way we are going to get Marguerite to let go of everything she's holding inside, is to give her an outlet for those emotions." Challenger had his trademark 'I've-got-a-plan' ponderous look.  
  
"Uh you'll have to give us a little more detail Challenger." Finn knew this look, this look always caused her to either become extremely curious or extremely worried. She wasn't sure which one it was this time.  
  
"Challenger you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking." Roxton didn't like what Challenger was suggesting.  
  
"Yes Roxton that is exactly what I am proposing. It will be harsh but effective." The others were about to murder Roxton and Challenger.  
  
"Well would you two condescend to explain your theory to those of us who haven't been graced with your level of intelligence." Veronica snapped. The others just looked at her, like she was growing another head. "Oh God I am turning into Marguerite. We have to fix her now." she said.  
  
"I think I may have an idea, but I'll have to sleep on it. Good night everyone." Roxton stood up and began to make his way towards his room.  
  
"But John you haven't eaten dinner yet." Veronica called to his retreating back.  
  
"I'm not hungry." He said without even turning around.  
  
The others did not feel much hungry themselves so they just had some fruit and nuts and made their way to their respective rooms.  
  
The next morning started out as most of their mornings did. Veronica woke up a little before the sun. She began cooking breakfast, pancakes, Marguerite's favorite. Next was Roxton who mumbled a 'morning' to Veronica and then poured himself a cup of tea. Finn arose with the sun and gave her friends a cheery 'hello', her cheery disposition helped to break the somber silence that had settled upon the two early birds. Finally Challenger came out of his room and greeted his young companions, rather unenthusiastically. Malone smiled at the three sitting around the table, silently eating. He gave Veronica a slightly more wholehearted greeting when he went into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
When Veronica was done cooking she joined the others at the kitchen table. They all ate in silence. No one really knew what to say, everyone knew that overnight the happiness of their little family was in serious jeopardy. 'It's funny how all of our lives have intertwined to the point that if one of us should be suffering, the rest of the house feels the pain. And who would have thought that it would be Marguerite's happiness that determines the future of our happy jungle home, she was the one that made the first few months on the plateau more difficult than they had to be.' Malone thought as he finished his second cup of coffee. The others were having similar thoughts. Finn was really worried about what happened from here, this after all was her first family and she didn't want to lose it. Challenger was musing how this must be the hardest part of this father role that he had assumed, watching his children suffer and struggle with the weight of the world without being able to ease their burdens. Veronica was bouncing between extreme concern over Marguerite, shock that, had things had turned out differently, she and Marguerite would have been raised together, and anxiety over the delicate balance of their lives that has suddenly been horribly disrupted. Roxton' thoughts focused solely on Marguerite and what she must be going through.  
  
Nobody even took notice that the object of their concern had just entered the room and was now helping herself to some pancakes. She looked around at her friends. She was sort of surprised that no one was looking at her strangely or asking her if she was okay. Continuing her inspection she found that their eyes were all gazed over and they were each lost in his or her own thoughts. She cleared her throat to see if she could wake anyone up, but to no avail. She turned towards the person next to her, who happened to be Roxton, and nearly yelled, "Morning!" He jumped and almost fell out of his chair. The others were startled out of their reveries as well.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I trust you slept well." Marguerite got up to pour herself a cup of coffee and to give her friends a chance to get themselves together. They all looked at each other, stunned at Marguerite's sudden appearance, but even more so at her calm and cheerful mood. They had been expecting any attitude but a happy one.  
  
"Marguerite are you feeling all right?" Veronica asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course Veronica, but then again I was not the one sitting at the table absolutely oblivious to everything that was going on around me." No one really noticed the slight edge to her words, no one but Roxton that is.  
  
"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. And here I was hoping that this peace and quiet would last." Roxton tried not to meet anyone in the eye. Challenger was the only one who was not gaping at his comment. Any other morning the others would simply roll their eyes and prepare themselves for the upcoming verbal battle that the couple so often waged on one another. But they had not expected Roxton to participate in it today. He, more than anyone else, must have known what Marguerite was going through.  
  
"Well Roxton sorry to disappoint you. I think I'll take my breakfast out on the balcony." She picked up her plate and cup and stomped off. Roxton did not miss the deeply hurt look on her face.  
  
"What ever you say, your highness." Roxton responded, again avoiding the expressions of his friends. When Marguerite was gone, Veronica smacked Roxton in the back of the head and exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Marguerite is in pain Roxton, and probably denial, were you intentionally rubbing salt into her wound?"  
  
"Yes." Veronica, Finn, and Malone had all expected Roxton to act as if he had no idea that what he was doing to Marguerite or to at least act sorry for his actions. "Yes" was certainly the last answer they expected.  
  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Roxton said curtly and went to the balcony with Marguerite.  
  
Roxton's approach to the balcony brought the faint sounds of quiet sobbing and Roxton felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He knew he did not really cause the tears; he only put a crack in the dam that was holding them in. He continued his slow advance towards the woman who had captured and captivated him so completely. He stood behind her, so far unnoticed, and gently laid his hand upon her shoulders. She did not jump as he had expected she would. He looked down at her and could not find any evidence of the tears that he had heard.  
  
"You know Lord Roxton you must be losing your touch." she said in an amused and cheery voice, seeing his surprise and confusion. He knew, he could see right through her façade and he knew that she wanted him to.  
  
"Stop it Marguerite. Just stop it." he said quietly, but with a fierceness that caught her off guard. Her smile faltered momentarily, but she plastered it back on and responded, "What are you talking about John? Stop what?"  
  
"Stop this game you're playing with yourself. Stop trying to convince yourself that what you saw yesterday isn't true. But most of all stop shutting us out, stop shutting me out." They stared at each other in a silent battle of wills. In the end it was Marguerite who looked away first. She didn't want to do this anymore, she didn't want to feel anything anymore. She looked down at her feet and then up at Roxton defiantly.  
  
"Don't go there John. Just drop it and forget about it." She picked up her dishes and marched back into the treehouse. 'That's right Marguerite, get angry.' he thought as he pursued her.  
  
"No Marguerite I will not drop it. If this is hurting you then it is hurting the rest of us too. Don't you see that? Don't you see that you are not alone anymore? I thought you figured that out." Roxton really did sound more angry than he felt, but he knew that Marguerite could no more resist a match of tempers than a match of wits. By now the other treehouse members were looking at the couple with interest. Normally the clashes between Marguerite and Roxton always sent their friends out on chores or errands, but they knew that this time was different. This time it concerned everyone in that room, without really concerning anyone but Marguerite, but that's what made them a family. All for one and one for all.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about Roxton. I'm fine, everything is fine." Marguerite's voice no longer sounded happy and cheerful. Now it was very obviously controlled and calm. She was facing Roxton but they could all see that her hands were balled into fists and she was shaking with the effort it took to keep herself under control.  
  
"Marguerite you just saw the parents you never met die to protect you right in front of your eyes. Don't tell me everything is fine because I know that it's not!" Roxton knew that this was really hard on Marguerite, but he also knew that the only way to get Marguerite to respond was the hard way.  
  
"What do you want me to so Roxton? Start hysterically crying and screaming things at the top of my lungs that don't even really make sense? Do you want me to start throwing objects across the room?" Marguerite knew that she was beginning to lose her grip. She could feel the lump in her throat rising and her stomach constricting.  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I want you to do! I want you to do whatever you have to do to get rid of what's inside you before it consumes you." Roxton knew that this was working. He knew that Marguerite was cracking. She was shaking her head as he spoke, willing him to shut up. 'One more push ought to do it.' "I can't believe that you are doing it again. You are running away just like you always have and probably always will. Your parents did not give their lives' for you so you could run away from them, from their memory."  
  
The room was eerily silent. Everyone knew that Roxton had just struck a major chord. The treehouse inhabitants waited with bated breath, watching Marguerite carefully for any signs of what was to come. She just stood there, staring at Roxton as if he had just slapped her across the face. Marguerite then closed her eyes and hung her head.  
  
"You're right. You are absolutely right Roxton. Is that what you want me to say? Are you happy now? The great Lord John Roxton has made a breakthrough. What would we do without him? Yes John I'm running away! I'm running away from everything I have been searching for. It's just that I have been running for so long I'm afraid that if I stop I will never be able to get up again. Can you all understand that? I don't know how to stop running." Finally the dam crumbled, and Marguerite along with it. She sat on the couch, pulled her knees up to her chin, and buried her head in her hands. The sobs that racked her body shook her entire frame.  
  
A canvas of emotions ranged across the faces of the onlookers. From relief to compassion to empathy, they didn't know what to say or do. Figuring that Marguerite did not want them to see her breakdown like that, Challenger, Malone, Veronica, and Finn got up to leave the room and let Roxton pick up the pieces. Suddenly Marguerite's head shot up and the sobs abruptly stopped.  
  
"Please you guys, don't leave. You are the only family I have left and I need all of you. You are the ones who told me that family sticks together in the good time, but especially the bad. I am having a bad time, won't you stick with me?" Marguerite's eyes were bright with unshed tears, but she managed a watery smile. The others broke out into big grins, they knew how much courage it took for Marguerite to ask for help, and they all felt their respect for the heiress grow immensely.  
  
"Of course we will stick with you Marguerite." Malone said as he and the rest made their way to the common room to sit with Marguerite.  
  
"We'll stick with you to hell and back, right Roxton?" Challenger said mocking his companion while Roxton merely smiled and nodded his head. Roxton sat down next to Marguerite and pulled her still slightly quivering form close to him. Veronica and Malone sat on the couch opposite the older couple. Challenger sat in a chair situated between Marguerite and Veronica while Finn took the chair situated between Roxton and Malone.  
  
Another awkward pause settled over the group. They all sort of sat around and glanced at each other.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to be the one to break the ice again! Really you people have no backbone." Finn stated throwing her hands in the air in mock exasperation. That did it. The group was laughing at the youngest member's strange antics.  
  
"So when do you think that we will find Avalon?" Malone's curiosity was tickled with the idea of visiting the place that gave birth to both Veronica and Marguerite. He wanted to know what this grand destiny was that they were all supposed to fulfill, but more specifically, he wanted to know what part he played in it.  
  
"It will be soon. I can feel it, something's going to happen soon." Veronica stated on a far-off voice that almost didn't belong to her.  
  
"Yes the time is fast approaching, I only hope that we are ready when the time comes." Marguerite said in the same voice. The others stared at the two who were staring straight at each other and yet neither really seemed to see the other. They both quickly snapped out of it. Neither really looked up to answering the questions that they knew the others must have so everyone just dropped it.  
  
"So Ms. Laurence how does it feel to have an identity?" Roxton asked the woman in his arms.  
  
"You have no idea what power there is in a name. And when we get to Avalon I intend on learning everything I can about my heritage. Although I will miss being Marguerite Krux. But maybe now it will be easier to put my past behind me." Marguerite looked up at Roxton with a smile that reflected the thoughts that were passing through both of their minds, they now had a real chance at a real future.  
  
"I don't want to break the companionable atmosphere that is beginning to settle, but Marguerite are you sure that you are dealing with.well.everything and not just pushing it to the back of your mind?" Challenger was not about to let anyone get distracted from the fact that Marguerite has yet to actually work through what has happened and how it changes her entire life up until this point.  
  
"Yeah Marguerite. I know that after I finally remembered the real fate of my parents, I wanted to push it out of my mind and simply believe that what I saw was some trick of my mind. I mean, I found out that everything I knew was wrong. It changed everything, but it also gave me a tremendous sense of closure. I found the truth that I was searching for. My father is only a short walk from here and I am so close to finding my mother. It's a terrifying feeling, knowing that everything you based your world on was not true at all. But the sooner you accept it, the sooner you will find peace with it." At one point in her speech, Veronica reached across the table and took Marguerite's hands in her own.  
  
"I just wish I knew what they were like. I wish I knew how they met and fell in love and how they were when they were children. I will never know who I get my temper from or whether I am more like my mother or my father. I mean, did either of them have this gift with languages that I have? Have they been looking down on me my whole life? And if so, do they regret that they gave their lives so that I could do the things I have done?" They sat there aghast. How could Marguerite think that her parents were anything but proud of her? Marguerite looked at their stunned faces and couldn't figure out what to make of it. If it weren't for Roxton's strong arms wrapped around her, she would have run to her room in fear of what their answer would be.  
  
Roxton's arms tightened their hold on the precious treasure they were now trying to comfort. Whatever Marguerite was holding in, he didn't expect it to be that. "Marguerite your parents loved you, that is why they sacrificed themselves for you. There is nothing you could do to stop them from loving you. You are an amazing person who has made mistakes, but who hasn't. They do not regret what they did for you and they never will." Marguerite looked into Roxton's eyes and Roxton saw a very vulnerable little girl staring back at him. He swallowed the knot in his throat and kissed Marguerite on the forehead.  
  
Marguerite felt the honesty and conviction in his words and the reassurance and security in his embrace. She looked around at the other members of her family and saw that they agreed with Roxton wholeheartedly. She glanced down at her hands still grasped with Veronica's and a wave of emotions overcame her. She was flooded with gratitude, love, and most of all peace. She had no doubt that they were wrong. For the first time in her life, Marguerite Krux trusted people without a single question or doubt. For the first time in her life Marguerite did not feel like the cold, selfish Ms. Krux. She felt like Marguerite Laurence, a woman with her whole life ahead of her and nothing holding her back.  
  
The rest of the day was spent sitting there, in the common room. All six members of the treehouse family sat together swapping stories and memories. They contemplated their futures, both on and off the plateau. They talked about Avalon and finally meeting Veronica's mother. That day there were no barriers between the explorers. There were no secrets or ominous missions. That day was spent rebuilding and strengthening their bonds as a family. There wasn't really any talk about the upcoming journey to fulfill their destiny. Although Veronica and Marguerite felt it looming somewhere in the near future, they were not going to let it spoil the day.  
  
They laughed all day and well into the night. Some time after midnight the explorers one by one drifted off to their respective bedrooms. Each completely content with the world and people around them. The number continued to dwindle until Marguerite remained alone on the balcony.  
  
She sat there watching the stars and imaging that her parents were up there, shining down on her. She smiled. She may have never known them, but they were there now. She felt their presence with her, and realized they had always been there. Marguerite was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Roxton approach until his arms were around her and his chin was on her shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you going to go to bed? It's been along day." He whispered in her ear. The feel of his warm breath on her cool skin sent shivers throughout her entire body. She twisted in his arms and gazed deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you John. Thank you for knowing me well enough to know how to get me to open up like that. It was so liberating to just let everything pour out. I think that I have finally found the meaning of the word family and it is all thanks to you that I have found my place in ours." A single tear made its way down her cheek. Roxton lifted his hand to wipe it away. Marguerite stopped him by taking his hand in hers and said, "Don't. I'm not ashamed of having emotions anymore. Besides it's a tear of joy. I have finally been able to grant my mother her final wish. I'm happy John. I am finally happy. No matter what happens I know that I have you, Veronica, Challenger, Malone, and Finn. We are all going to be alright." Roxton leaned down and kissed Marguerite with a new found passion. This new passion stemmed from his overwhelming pride in this woman.  
  
As Marguerite and John remained on the balcony talking, kissing, and simply taking comfort in the other's arms, two stars were watching the couple from their heavenly position and shined their brilliance down on the pair. They shined so brightly that for that night at least, the moon was content to let them brighten the night sky.  
  
AN: Thanks again for sticking with me. I know that I at least had fun. If you people express enough interest, I might write a sequel. Who knows what the future will bring. Hopefully it will bring some more TLW episodes and a cheeseburger, I'm hungry. Well until we meet again. 


End file.
